


Bite My Tongue

by blackheartwings



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Flirting, Rare Pairings, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheartwings/pseuds/blackheartwings
Summary: Angela steals a moment between classes to practice her stage presence when an unexpected visitor catches her by surprise.Songfic: Bite My Tongue by You Me At Six (not all the lyrics are included)





	Bite My Tongue

_I hate to break it to you but_  
_You’re just a lonely star_  
_I try to bring you down but_  
_A level isn’t good enough_  
_You always do as you please_  
_So I’m gonna follow suit_  
_And take a seat_  
_And watch you fall apart_  
_‘Cause in the end_  
_Who are you without me?_

It was after hours at school, and in the band room, Angela couldn’t resist the call of the guitar. Sure, she wasn’t even supposed to be there but her basic train of thought was “fuck it”. She was no stranger to detentions, might as well live a little while she was at it, right?

_You keep me on the edge of my seat_  
_I bite my tongue so you don’t hear me_  
_I wanna hate every part of you in me_  
_I can’t hate the ones who made me_

Angela didn’t even need the sheet music. It was like the notes were written into her body. She played and sang into the microphone, not caring if anyone were to walk in and see her give a show to nothing but the air.

_I’m married to the music_  
_For better or for worse_  
_You say that I’m privileged but_  
_My gift is my curse_  
_I can’t recall the last time_  
_Someone asking how I was_  
_Last I checked I was a fucking wreck_  
_I called for help and no one showed up_  
_So I sit in the dirt_

It was funny, how much the words to a song could mean to someone.  He voice carried the pain of a thousand other people who felt the same way, Angela carried the meaning of the lyrics in her heart and soul. She lived and breathed for songs like these. Songs that meant something, songs that injected life into her bones and feeling into her blood. Singing like this was how she felt herself.

_Don’t forget what you’ve learned_  
_Don’t forget what you’ve heard_  
_The truth just confirmed_  
_I can’t bear the sight of you anymore._  
_You’ve become what I hate_  
_Sold yourself for a bit of fame_  
_Now that the wolves have closed the door_  
_You wanna drag me down some more_  
**Fuck you!**

Doing the screamo bit wasn’t easy. But Angela had been practicing. It was almost perfect this time, too. Not damaging her vocal cords probably helped a lot. The first time she tried, she ended up not being able to talk for almost two weeks. Not that she minded not talking. It was the inability to sing that got to her.

_You keep me on the edge of my seat_  
_I bite my tongue so you don’t hear me_  
_I wanna hate every part of you in me_  
_I can’t hate the ones who made me_

Breathless, Angela grinned to herself as she played the last note. There was nothing in the world like that feeling. What she didn’t expect, though, was to hear applause accompanied by a voice - coming from the door.

“Nice pipes.”

Kasey.

Angela set her jaw. “Thanks. Now go away.”

He pouted. That idiot. Kasey was one of those guys who flirted with every girl in school and made no secret of it. All of them were some sort of conquest, just another name to add to the list. Or, that’s what she heard anyways. He  **was** a huge flirt though. “Aww, babe, why do you have to be so bad? I was just payin' you a compliment.”

Angela could only roll her eyes. “And the compliment turns into flirting and only the Goddess knows where you're gonna go from there.”

“I could always just cut to the chase.” He grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Shut up.”


End file.
